


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Jinx13GXA



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Freed is stronk, Gray is a little shit, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Laxus is awkward, M/M, Natsu and Gray are dating, No Smut, Orga is Himbo, Rogue and Sting are adorable, Rufus puts up with so much, all you get is Rogue slapping Sting's ass, but it's "secret", chelia is a useless lesbian, gray's stripping habit, wendy is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Sting and Rogue going to the GMG Ball and people watching as they act like the dorks they are. Mostly fluff and them teasing one another and their friends.for the Fairy Tail reverse bang. This is the image I wrote for: https://oryu404.tumblr.com/post/629648425584082944/fairy-tail-reverse-big-bang-2020It's absolutely wonderful art and I hope you check it out!
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oryu404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/gifts).



Sting hummed softly as he fixed his hair in the mirror and and dried off, the bathroom still full of steam. The humming slowly got louder and louder as he worked the hair gel in. He even admitted himself that he looked a little ridiculous while standing there, standing in nothing but an undershirt and his underwear while waiting to go back into his and Rogue’s room. It didn't take long for the humming to become mumbled words and the hairbrush in his hand to become a microphone for shouting soon after. “Cause baby you’re light lightning in a bottle~ I can’t let you go now that I got it~” 

His smile widened when he heard Rogue snort, and when he heard the mumbled “dork” from his other half, he only resolved himself to ing louder. “Cause aaaaaaalll I need is to be struck, by, your electric loooooooooooooo-oh-oh-oh-oooove~” He turned as he heard the bathroom door click open, the last line of the song getting stuck behind his lips, “Baby you’re elec- … damn, Rogue.” He looked his partner up and down, eyes full of love. 

“Glad you like it,” Rogue responded as he walked over and gently kissed Sting’s lips, “Go put on the suit I picked for you, and for the love of fuck change that undershirt you absolute fashion disaster.” He left another quick kiss as he snatched the hairbrush from his hands. 

“What, don’t like neon orange, love?” Sting gestured to himself and the absolutely gaudy color as he spun for him, but the second he saw the look on Rogue’s face, he burst out laughing, “It’s not that bad-”

Rogue brought his hand up to his face, half in exasperation and half to hide the smile, “Sting, it’s almost as bad as the neon yellow sequin mini-skirt, just go change.” 

\-------------

The dance itself was nothing special once they got there. In fact, it never was, but Rogue wouldn’t deny that Sting looked wonderful in blue and that watching the other slayers was the most interesting part. “Ten jewels says Wendy and Chelia like one another,” He whispered as he leaned against Sting, their shared plate of snacks in hand.

“I’m not taking a bet I'll lose, look at them,” He whispered back as he snatched a sausage, his other arm slipping around Rogue’s waist. “They’re worse than we were.” 

Rogue relaxed against him, taking some of the cheese for himself, “We weren’t  _ that _ bad… Were we?” A few memories of the times he’d given the same shy glances to Sting across the room and a number of other embarrassing memories seemed to assault him all at once, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Yeah, okay, we were that bad. But to be fair… we at least noticed the other staring-”

The clatter of a fork being dropped drew their attention back to a very red face Wendy, and neither Sting or Rogue could stop the quiet laughter that escaped them. 

“What about our other lovely dragon siblings? Laxus looks like he might combust if he steps on Freed’s toes again,” Sting said as he continued to watch the blond be led around the dance floor by Freed, who looked far far too elegant in compassion to Laxus’s clumsy steps and weird shoulder movements. 

Rogue snorted, “Or throw up if Freed spins him that fast again. He looks so….”

“Awkward,” Sting finished for him. They continued to watch for a bit before Sting’s entire face lit up with an idea. “Hey, let’s show them how it’s done.”

“What, dancing?” Rogue rolled his eyes, but he sat their plate down anyways. Once Sting got an idea, it was going to happen no matter if he wanted it to or not. “I’m pretty sure we both have worse left feet than Laxus-” Sting cut him off with a gentle kiss, and he smiled brighter than the sun.

“Not dancing, spinning.”

Rogue stared for a moment, then raised an eyebrow “And just like that, you’ve lost me. Do you intend to just spin until we can’t think anymore?”

Sting nodded, “Pretty much!” he grabbed Rogue’s hand gently, twirling underneath it as if to show off.

“You’re so childish,” Rouge mumbled, but after a moment, a grin stretched across his face, “let’s do it.” He was quick to tug Sting onto the dance floor, laughing along with him the moment they started. It was a constant battle for who was leading, seeing as neither one of them could keep up with their own steps or the beat of the song. Rogue had already lost count of how many times they switched and spun one another until they had to lean on the other to stand. 

There was a cacophony of wolf whistles off behind them at one point, and Rogue thought he caught a glimpse of Laxus being dipped by Freed, but with the way his vision spins he wasn’t quite sure anymore. 

By the time they sit down again, they’re light headed and giggly from who knows how many songs of “dancing,” and neither one of them can find it within themselves to care. Rogue flopped across Sting’s lap like a cat, flipping off some of the “high society” people who felt the need to send a disapproving glance their way. 

The quiet click of heels was the only warning Rogue got before his upside down view of the dance floor was cut off by a bemused Rufus, “Well you two look tired already.”

Sting laughed loudly and ran a hand through Rogue’s hair, “Nah, just resting for a minute! We did spin a lot!” He kept running his hands through it as Rogue leaned into his hand, the soft smile on his partner’s face egging him on. “And what about you? You look either annoyed or like you’re done with someone’s bull.”

Rufus grimaced, “Orga got the bright idea to try and dip me after watching Freed and Laxus, but the idiot has the world’s worst butter fingers. I think I’ve hit my head on the floor three separate times now.”

“You  _ think _ ?” Rogue teased, “The great memory mage Rufus Lore doesn’t remember the exact number of something? Maybe you should get checked for a concussion.” He stuck his tongue out when he finished, because at heart, he was no less childish than Sting. 

Rufus gave him a level look, “It’s my own fault for dating a himbo, but he keeps insisting and I don’t want to tell him no.” 

Sting snorted, “he has you wrapped around his finger, and I bet he has no idea.” 

“That he doesn’t… anyways, I’m going to head back over there and probably get slammed into the floor again on accident…” Rufus mumbled, “Have fun with… whatever it is you’re doing.” 

Sting nodded to him as he continued to play with Rogue’s hair, content to people watch for the rest of the night if that’s what his lovely partner so desired. “So… did you see Natsu and Gray slip away earlier?” 

There’s the barest hint of pide in Sting’s voice and Rogue is almost certain he knows where he’s going with this, “Yeah, I did, but that doesn’t mean you’re right. Them leaving together isn’t that unusual.” 

Sting shrugged, deciding to boop Rogue’s nose with his finger, “We’ll find out one day, and then we’ll know.” 

“Yes, yes. And then if you’re right them you win,” Rogue said, rolling his eyes fondly, “and you can make my head spin as much as you want-” he only managed to keep a straight face for a moment, because Sting wiggled his eyebrows, and it was just enough to send him tumbling back into laughter. 

\-------------

A little more than an hour later, Sting found himself dragging Rogue outside of the palace’s wonderful ballroom and out into the cool night air. The music was still plenty loud enough to be heard from outside, and all the smells and sounds had been starting to mix together while in there. He’d much rather focus on his other half and how wonderfully beautiful he looked in the moonlight.

“What are we doing,” Rogue asked, only to snort when Sting bowed for him, “Oh my, is prince charming asking me for a private dance?”

Sting bursts into laughter before he could stop himself, grabbing Rogue’s arm and pulling him in, “that makes it sound kinky rather than sweet, love.” He felt Rogue’s arms wrap around him as they started to sway gently.

“Hush, dumbass, you know that’s not what I meant,” he laid his head on Sting’s shoulder, ignoring the cheeky grin on his partner’s face, “You’re sweet.” Rogue closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment.

Sting pressed his lips to Rogue’s temple, “You only say that because you’re the one who will put up with me.” He pressed another soft kiss to Rogue’s brow, then his nose, his cheek, and anywhere he could reach from that angle. 

Rogue sighed softly, “I don’t put up with you, I love you, and that means every part of you,” Rogue mumbled, heart melting from the softness. After a few moments to let that sink in, he smirked, “I do, however, put up with your bad fashion.”

“It is not that bad!” Sting argued, cheeks puffing up as he pouts.

Rogue raises an eyebrow, “Who else have you ever seen wear neon sequins and stitch feather boas to vests? Because I think you need an intervention-” He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he was being picked up, and before long he felt his back hit the brick wall behind them. Sting had him pinned there.

“If you really think it’s that bad, then you wouldn't let me kiss you, love. You’d find someone with soooo much better fashion,” Sting teased, hands trailing down to Rogue’s hips. “You’d go and find someone who wears suits for you.”

“You wear suits for me sometimes,” Rogue whispered, thumb running across Sting’s jaw, “but even so, I wouldn’t trade all of you for anything.” He smiled softly, leaning his forehead against Sting’s.

Sting kissed him softly, a quiet purr welling up in the back of his throat, “I love you.” 

Rogue smiled brightly, the kind of smile he reserved for ting and Sting alone, “I love you, too, dummy.” He kisses him again, this time deepening it farther than the first one. He could feel Sting’s hands squeezing his hips, then trailing along his sides to his back, drawing a soft moan from his lips.

“...Um…”

Both of them jumped apart, eyes snapping to just a little farther down the alleyway and meeting the eyes of a rather sheepish Natsu and Gray. “...We probably should have said something about being here a while ago, but you’re blocking the only exit and we didn’t want to interrupt-” 

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re less dressed than Gray-” Sting’s laughter echoed through the small space as it tore its way out of his mouth and cut off what he was going to say. 

Natsu was quick to tug his suit top back on, his face so red that even he could feel the heat from it, “Fuck off Sting! Gray’s fucking stripping habbit applies to anything he’s touching, not just him-” His voice died in his throat when Gray nipped his ear.

“You thoroughly enjoy it, don’t lie to your friend’s, Natsu.” Gray’s shoulders were shaking with the laughter he was holding in, and Natsu’s shirt, which he’d taken right back off. 

Natsu lunged for it, halfway to growling at him, “Give me my shirt back you ass!” 

“Come and get it then!” Gray teased, running past Sting and Rogue as they laughed. “Have a good night- Ack-” Natsu was quick to tackle him down the hill, not having any of his boyfriend’s shit, and they quickly left their line of sight. 

Neither Sting nor Rogue could look at one another without bursting into giggles again, and they ended up leaning against the wall to keep upright. “Well that was a trip… looks like you were right, Sting.”

Sting cheered, hands raised in the air like a dork, “Woooooo! I won the bet~! I won the bet~!” he continued to dance around as he shouted it, Rogue watching and shaking his head in exasperation, “You know what that means!” 

“Yeah, I do know what it means… but-” Before STing could register what was happening, Rogue had already slapped his ass and half melted into the shadows, “Gotta catch me first!” 

Sting laughed at his antics as he chased Rogue back home, heart full and happy.

_ I’d never want this any other way.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this twice and it will never be as good as that first draft, but I'm lowkey proud of it anyways.


End file.
